We as Informants (50 shades)
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Izaya has a new partner. She's not innocent, nor is she light-hearted, but she is the second-highest-rating informant in the world. One other thing Izaya can't look past; she's gorgeous! What will become of this wild duo? How many vending machines will be thrown? And what the hell has come over Izaya! Rated for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I've put quite a bit of thought into this story, so I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey, Roger!"

"What is it, Kana?"

A short, young woman with brown and pink hair and tight clothes walked up to Roger, who was sitting at his desk. She leaned over on the light mahogany and smiled at the man. He smirked up at her and sighed and she grinned wider. "Who's dick do I have to suck to get that Tokyo transfer?" Roger chuckled and looked at the files.

"That would be Jenson's," he said, pointing to an office in the corner. Kana smiled and walked off in that direction.

Kurakana Fujioka was a highly intelligent informant for the richest and most powerful people ever. Known worldwide, she never failed to have an assignment that brought her interest. She was also a very sensual young lady who was willing to do anything for the highest job. She walked to the door and knocked lightly. When granted entrance, she strutted in with a smile. Jenson Thomas looked up at the girl and smirked.

"Let me guess," he drawled, "you want to talk about the Tokyo transfer, right?" Kana grinned and sat in the chair and crossed her slender legs.

"Yes, actually," she said. Jenson sighed.

"You do realize I already gave it to Marker, right?" Kana chuckled and shifted in her chair.

"Otherwise I would not still be here," she said. "Let me have the assignment." Jenson rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

"I can't just give you a job after it's been assigned, Kana," he said. Kana rolled her eyes and got up onto the desk, sitting on it with her legs still crossed seductively.

"You can," she said softly. "You and I both know that I'm not leaving this office until you reassign that job." She stared the man down and he held her stare as best as he could, but when she flashed her eyes and moved her arm forward a bit, showing a little of her cleavage, Jenson broke.

"Fine," he said, putting his hands up. "I'll give you the job and send Marker to Italy instead." Kana giggled and flipped over the desk, still sitting in front of the man. He placed his hand on her left knee and rubbed it softly. "There is, of course, something I'd like you to do for me, if you would." Kana smirked again and slid off the desk and onto the man's lap. He sighed as she rubbed against his covered member. She leaned down towards his neck and he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Kana moaned and moved against the man, battling his tongue for dominance, but already knowing that she would lose that battle.

Jenson suddenly picked the girl up and bent her, face-down, over his desk. She moaned in surprise and turned her head to look at him. He smirked down at her and began to undo her jeans slowly. Once he got them off, he stared in familiar pleasure and lust at the full and firm ass that the girl had.

Like any sane female, Kana prided herself on two specific things: her hair and her ass. According to the multiple varieties of men that she'd been with, her ass was just fantastic and perfect.

Kana felt Jenson's hands rest on her rump and she felt a pressure against the entrance. There was suddenly the pain of intrusion and Kana had to bite her lip not to cry out in pain. Kana had learned, in her years of multiple men, they always hesitated when they heard the girl cry in pain. So, Kana eventually learned how to disguise the pain sounds as pleasurable moans. As Jenson thrust into the girl at a fast pace, she moaned as quietly as she could stand to. She didn't need Roger or anyone to hear what was happening.

It only took about ten minutes for Jenson to finish. He pulled out of her and came onto her back, making her arch her back.

When the two got back to their senses, Jenson cleaned Kana's back with a moist towel and then gave her capris back. She got dressed again and Jenson put his arms around her and kissed her neck again. "I'm really gonna miss that ass of yours," he said in a low voice. Kana giggled and hugged the man back.

"I'll miss you too," she said as she squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door and turned her head. "I'll see you in a couple years!"

…..

"Did you want to see me, Shiki-san?" Izaya Orihara asked cheerfully. Shiki looked up at his best informant and smirked a little.

"I did," he said. "I have some news for you." Izaya grinned and sat on the couch. "You'll be getting a new assigned partner for an upcoming job. He'll be here in a week." Izaya's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he laughed softly.

"Shiki-san, I do enjoy your jokes, but this one isn't really that funny," he said. Shiki frowned a bit and sat next to the raven-haired man.

"It isn't a joke," he assured. "For this job, you'll need a partner. For once, broker, you can't do it alone. I'm going to have you on the field this time and you'll need the extra help.

Izaya inwardly sighed, but nodded. "Fine, then. Just let me know when he gets here, won't you?" Shiki chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, my informant."

…..

Kurakana sighed and looked around the airport. She was nervous as all hell, but she continued looking for her ride. She soon found a young man with red hair who held a sign that said Fujioka, K. Kana smiled and walked over to the man. He looked down at her and crooked his brow.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Kana giggled and nodded.

"You can if you're looking for Kurakana Fujioka," she replied sweetly. The man's eyes lit up a bit and he smiled.

"I am," he said. "Please come with me." He held out a hand and Kana nodded.

"Thank you," she said, following the man. He led her to a black car and let her into the backseat.

The second he opened the door, however, Kana was grabbed roughly and yanked into the car. She felt a rag being shoved under her nose while she struggled and attempted to scream. The man who had led her to the car was smirking at her as her vision blurred and she passed out.

…..

When Kana finally came to, she was still in the car, but she was in front of a building that, on the outside, seemed like nothing more than an old apartment space. She looked around at the men and glared. "Was there a reason for that?" she asked angrily.

"Shiki's orders were to not show you where the base is," the red-haired man said. "Not yet." Kana sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I can understand that," she started, "but was chlorophorgm really necessary?" The men chuckled and let her out of the car, leading her inside. They eventually got to a large room that had very elegant decorations. There was a beautiful leather couch with two white loveseats that surrounded a small cedar coffee table. The men left Kana in the room alone and she sat down on one of the loveseats. She found a little rubix cube on the table and she grabbed it, beginning to play with it.

"That cube is fixed, you know?" a deep male voice suddenly whispered behind the woman. Kana jumped and turned to look at a man who wore a white suit that was unbuttoned a little, showing his chest. "I had it fixed so no one would be able to figure it out." Kana smirked a little and lifted the cube to the man's face. Low and behold, it was completely solved. Shiki furrowed his bros and looked at the woman.

"It's only unsolvable for a dumb person," she said smugly. "You must be Shiki-san." The man smirked and sat on the couch across from the woman.

"You know," he said, "I had been expecting a grown man for my new informant. I never imagined it being a girl who looks no older than nineteen."

"I'm 21," she said flatly.

"Are you? How lovely. Not to mention a beautiful young lady like yourself has managed to become a high-class informant. Did you know that there are only two of you on Earth?"

"Really? That's interesting."

"Isn't it?" Shiki and Kana suddenly heard a mechanic sound and they looked towards the elevator. "Ah, here he is now." Kana waited for the door to open and, when it did, her heart stopped for a couple beats. A handsome young man with raven black hair walked in, well, more like strutted in, and he sat on the other loveseat. He wore a brown coat with fur trim and had on black clothes underneath. He turned his head to look at the woman next to him and he smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Shiki-san," he said with a voice as smooth as milk. Kana looked down at the floor, nervous as to where this was going exactly. She looked up at Shiki with intense eyes.

"This isn't a solo job," she said quietly, "is it?" Shiki chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he laughed. "This is Izaya Orihara. He will be your partner." Out of the corner of her eye, Kana could see Izaya's head turn so fast towards her, it looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Surely you're joking, Shiki-san," he said with a fake smile. "I, being the highest working informant you have, need to work with a simple little girl?" Kana chuckled to herself and looked over at Izaya in annoyance.

"Simple, am I?" she asked. She looked over at Shiki and the man smirked.

"Izaya," he said smoothly, "this is Kurakana Fujioka, the second highest informant in the world. You've heard of her, I believe." Izaya's face dropped, but only for a second. He soon smiled and looked at Kana with a grin.

"Well then," he said, "if you're going to be my partner, I do have high expectations for you." Kana smirked and looked at her nails.

"Same to you, Orihara-san," she said with a wicked little smile. "I look forward to doing business with you." Izaya quirked an eyebrow and nodded. Shiki got up out of his couch and shook the two informants' hands.

"Good luck," he said as he left them alone.

Once they were alone, Izaya looked over at Kana and grinned again. "So," he said, "you're the other highest-class informant? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 21," Kana said, flashing her little smile, "and yourself?"

"I'm 23," he said. Kana chuckled to herself and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my apartment," Kana said. "First, I'm going to need either your address or your phone number so I can contact you tomorrow morning. I want to get this job done as soon as possible." Izaya smirked and also stood, pulling his phone out.

"Here," he said slyly, handing it to her. "Take one of mine. I'm sure it'll be easier than having to exchange all of my numbers."

"How many phones do you have?"

"13." Kana's brows raised and she shrugged, taking the phone.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"My number is the first on the contact list, so don't worry." Izaya walked closer to her and leaned in so he was merely an inch from her face. "I look forward to working with you, Kurakana. Please don't hesitate to call me first thing tomorrow."

Kana served him one of her sweet-as-sugar smiles and turned, leaving the informant in both awe and amusement.

**So, what do you think? I have a lot of plans for this story, so it should be a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, my little fans! Second chapter is here and I hope you enjoy.**

Kurakana walked to her new apartment, looking up at the building. It was a bit shabby on the outside, but when she got up to the room, she smiled a little. It was quite lovely on the inside. She imagined that Shiki had taken the liberty of ordering a decorator for her. Kana put her bag on the floor and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She was still thinking about Izaya and how interesting he was. There was something about him that she found just intriguing.

Kana pulled out her new phone and opened it, staring at the screen. Japanese phones had gotten even more complex than she remembered. She eventually found the contact list and looked through it, sure enough, finding Izaya's name on the top. There was also a new message for her. She opened it.

_Can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Kana-chan._

Kana crooked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Was she dealing with an idiot or and asshole, she wasn't sure. Oh, well. Kana left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom, flopping down on the memory-foam mattress. God, jet lag was a bitch!

…..

Izaya walked through the city, thinking about a certain female informant he had met not an hour before. She was a very interesting human, that one. She was also far from what he had expected. She had the eyes of a viper, the sass of a teenager, and the body of a… Izaya stopped. He usually never let his mind wander in that direction. Sure, Kurakana had a very, very nice body, but she was still just another human. Another human for Izaya to love and to test. That's what Izaya wanted to do. He wanted to see how far she could be pushed in order for her to go over the limit of resistance.

Izaya chuckled and stopped on the roof of a tall building. He pulled out his phoned and laughed to himself as he held a picture of the girl. "Let's see just how smart you are, Kurakana Fujioka."

…..

Kana groaned as her alarm went off at seven in the morning. She yawned and stood carefully, making her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she washed her face, took a shower, and then styled her hair. Damn, she would need to get her highlights redone. She finished and walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

What Kana didn't expect was to see Izaya Orihara sitting at her kitchen table, humming to himself silently. He smirked at her and she glared slightly. "How the hell did you get in?" Izaya held up a key and grinned.

"You're one of those cute little people who leave a spare key under the welcome mat," he said, chuckling. Kana rolled her eyes and took the key from him then went to her bedroom to get dressed. "And, if you're wondering why I'm here, I got bored and impatient while waiting for you." Kana came out of the room wearing tight jeans and a blue shirt that showed her belly-button.

"It's seven o'clock," she said, confused.

"And I was expecting you at around 5:30." Kana sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well," she said. "So, are we staying here or going to your place?" Izaya shrugged and continued his rather annoying smirk.

"I'd prefer it at my place," he said. "Let's go." Kana grabbed her purse and followed the man out of the apartment.

A young teenager suddenly stood in front of Kana, smiling wide. She furrowed her brows at him and looked over at Izaya, who was also grinning wide. "Hello, Mikado-kun," he said in a friendly tone.

"Hello, Izaya-san," Mikado greeted back. "Who's your new friend?" Izaya looked down at Kana and smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"She's my new girlfriend," he said softly, playing with a lock of her hair. Kana growled and rammed her elbow into his ribcage, making him let go of her. Mikado chuckled and bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said. "What's your name?"

"Kurakana," she mumbled. Mikado grinned and bowed again.

"Well," he said, "I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Izaya-san!"

"Nice seeing you too," Izaya said, rubbing his ribs still. He looked down at Kana and crooked a brow. "That was unnecessary."

"Whatever," Kana growled, walking away. Izaya smirked and followed her. It wasn't long as he walked behind her until his eyes wandered to her ass. He watched as it moved with her steps and he crooked an eyebrow. Kana, oblivious to the staring, continued walking until they reached the subway train. When they got on, they realized that they were the only ones on the car. Kana sat down with Izaya next to her and closed her eyes.

Izaya smirked at her and stared until one of her green eyes opened, looking at him in annoyance. "What are you looking at?" Izaya chuckled at her.

"It's still hard to believe that you're second best," he said. Kana rolled her eyes and closed them again.

"I know," she agreed. "I figured I should have been ahead of you by now. Silly me." Izaya crooked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I doubt you even could. There aren't really many people smarter than me." Kana snorted in amusement and shook her head.

"That's easily doubtable," she chuckled lightly. Izaya glowered a bit, but it went away as fast as it came.

"Well, what talents do you think you have?" Kana's eyes opened and grinned at the man slyly. With a very smooth movement, she flipped and propped herself on Izaya's lap and put her hands on his shoulders.

"My area lies in manipulation and being able to make you do what I need using a certain method," she purred into the man's ear. Izaya crooked his eyebrow and stared at the young woman in amusement. "You are quite a handsome man, Izaya-san." Kana ran her hands down Izaya's smooth abs and stopped just above his inner thighs. "I'm sure you enjoy it when women touch you like this." She rubbed Izaya's inner thigh and he twitched. He could feel himself becoming aroused at the woman's touch and her voice was just so pleasing to the ear. "Do you like this, Izaya-san?"

He did. Izaya was highly enjoying this, but he kept his face as straight as he could. He felt Kana move and she touched her lips to the area beneath his ear and flicked out her tongue, making the man moan against his will. Kana smirked and nipped at the soft flesh. Izaya groaned as he felt the slight pain-pleasure from his erection against his jeans. He put his hands up to adjust himself, but Kana held them down. "Ah ah ah~ Not yet." Izaya looked at the woman as she started rubbing her hands against his covered member. He groaned and stared at her with lust-filled eyes. "You seem to highly love this touch. You're already hard as a rock." She flicked the spot and, with a swift movement and, to Izaya's displeasure, Kana moved off of the man's lap and stood. "We're at our stop now. Sorry to leave you frustrated, but we don't need people watching us on their way to work." Izaya furrowed his brows in annoyance as the little vixen smirked at him.

As the two got off the subway, Izaya was hiding his still-aching arousal. How dare he let himself be manipulated by this little viper of a girl? Well, she wouldn't get away with it. Izaya waited until they passed and alley and grabbed her, pulling her into it and pushing her against the wall. "I-Izaya-san?!"

"You really think that you can get me all excited then just quit?" Izaya asked as he pressed his body against hers. "You'd better finish what you started, Kana-chan." Kana stared up at the man and glared, trying to free herself from his grasp. "I'm waiting, Kurakana." The vixen groaned and sighed, reaching down and touching the man's member again. "There we go~" Izaya suddenly heard a subtle clicking noise and felt something against his chest.

"You can either let me go or suffer internal bleeding," Kana growled with a sugar-sweet smile. Izaya looked down and saw her pointing a silver '22 Colt with a pink handle directly at his heart. She moved backwards once Izaya had loosened his grip and he stepped sideways, unwilling to piss her off further.

"I didn't peg you as a girl who used guns," he said with a smirk, but Kana could see a small hint of caution in his eyes. She soon pointed the gun down and rolled her eyes.

"Well now you will," she said. "Don't ever grab me like that again. I'm your partner, not your whore." Izaya chuckled.

"You could've fooled me," he said silently. Kana narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked with her teeth clenched. Izaya started walking backwards so he could grin at the angry girl.

"I can tell," he said. "Just judging by your clothes and even your hair, you probably do a number of guys per month, or dare I say, week." Kana gritted her teeth and looked the man in the eye.

"What're you trying to say?" she said in a low toned voice.

"I'm saying that you seem to be more of a whore than an informant," Izaya shrugged as he chuckled. Kana suddenly pointed the gun at the man's head.

"Say that again!" she shouted. "Fucking say it again!" Izaya stopped moving and his smile disappeared as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He saw the look of anger in the woman's eyes as she took dead aim.

"I would," he said, putting his hands up, "if I didn't think you would shoot." Izaya suddenly smirked and chuckled. "You might want to take a small step forward."

"What the f-," Kana started before she heard a loud crash behind her. When she turned, she saw a vending machine rolling towards her at full speed. She was suddenly pulled to the side by the informant and the gun was ripped from her hands. "What the fuck was that?!"

"IIIIZAAAAAYYAAAAA!" Kana turned and saw a tall, blonde man who was currently carrying a stop sign.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked as Izaya shoved her aside.

"You almost hit a woman, Shizu-chan!" he called with amusement in his voice. "Just like a brute!" He dodged the oncoming sign and laughed, looking over at Kana. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crazy blonde.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

…

"You wanna explain what the hell just happened?!" Kana shouted once Izaya had stopped running. Izaya put his hands in his pockets after giving the gun back.

"That was Shizuo Heiwajima," he said with a grin. "He's just a monster who doesn't know how to play nice." Kana took another breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"This place is stranger than I'd thought." Izaya laughed a little and started walking backwards.

"It's fun though, isn't it?" Kana rolled her eyes and kept walking until she saw a large, seven-story building. "This is my building," Izaya said as he led her inside. "Now that you know, you hopefully won't be late anymore."

"I wasn't late," Kana spat, still annoyed with the man. "You're the one who didn't want to wait. I'm still on American time, so excuse me for not knowing your standards your fucking majesty." Izaya growled inwardly and looked at the woman, who in turn gave him a deadly dirty look. They went inside the elevator and, once the doors closed and it began its venture up, Izaya pushed the 'stop' button. Kana gave him a weird look as he turned towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he cornered her.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude, Kurakana," Izaya said with his voice low. When he saw her reaching into her purse again, he quickly pulled out his switch-blade and put it against her throat. She looked at him wide-eyed and took her hand away from her purse and stared at him. "You're in my apartment, working for my client. I could do anything to you and no one would give a shit." He pressed the blade into her neck, inflicting a small cut and forcing out a drop of blood. Kana flinched and pressed further into the wall. "If I were you, I'd apologize and learn a little respect." Kana closed her eyes and bit her lip. Izaya, not being the patient type, reached out and gripped her hair, pulling her close and putting the knife against her cheek. "Apologize in the next five seconds or suffer stitches." Kana saw no sign of a joke in his eyes and took a breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Izaya-san," she whispered, her voice trembling. Izaya smirked and ran the side of the blade gently over her cheek, making her shudder. He let go in a few seconds and Kana pressed back against the wall, still shaking as Izaya pressed the 'go' button on the elevator panel. They both stayed in silence until they reached the apartment. Kana hesitantly walked in, looking around and shuffling her feet, still wary of the other. Izaya noticed this and chuckled silently to himself.

"You can go take a seat on the couch," he said cheerily. Kana nodded and went to sit down, putting her purse on the coffee table and sitting straight. "There's no need to be nervous, Kana-chan." Kana looked over at him and saw that he was holding two teacups and a plate full of sushi. She moved to the side as he sat down. "Sorry for scaring you, by the way."

"It's fine," Kana mumbled as she reluctantly reached for the teacup. She looked into the cup to see a small wood-piece standing straight. She smiled a little and took a sip. "The cut wasn't completely necessary, was it?" she asked, looking over at the man. He smirked at her.

"I got your attention, didn't it?" he said, eating some sushi. Kana sighed and grabbed a piece.

"So did Shiki send the job information?" she asked. Izaya nodded and pointed at his desk.

"It's over there in the file. I'll get to it in a few minutes." Kana nodded and looked around the apartment again.

"You have a nice place," she said, leaning back on the couch. "This couch is comfy…" Izaya chuckled again and stood stretching.

"It's imported from Italy," Izaya said, flopping back onto the couch next to Kana. "So, the game plan is that, when the first client of claim arrives, I want you to act like my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"It's easier when two people are interrogating at the same time." Kana looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Plus the men won't be throwing themselves at you."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Good." Izaya smirked again and scooted closer to the vixen. "It'll be fun, I think." Kana giggled and yawned.

"Maybe…" She laid her head on Izaya's shoulder and he put an arm around her, smirking.

"Go ahead and take a nap," he said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "We have a few hours before the client gets here." He felt Kana nod slightly and soon heard her soft breathing. He chuckled a little bit and stared down at her. He noticed how perfect her curves were and how her full face complimented her well. He could see how men fell for her so easily. She was quite a lovely woman.

…..

Kana woke up alone on the couch with a fuzzy blanket over her. She yawned and sat up, looking around the large apartment. "Izaya-san?" She got up, walking towards a room at the end of the hall and knocking. "Izaya?"

"I'm in the shower!" she heard the man sing back to her. She rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom, seeing the closed bathroom door on the other side. "If you're thinking about joining me, I'd be most obliged~"

"In your dreams," Kana said, sitting on the bed and stretching. She laid on the bed, practically sinking into it. God, it felt so soft! She curled up onto it and yawned again.

"You aren't gonna fall asleep again, are you?" Kana turned her head and looked at Izaya, having not heard the shower turn off. She also noticed that he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Kana took a moment to look over his well-toned torso. Despite his smaller build, he was actually quite fairly muscular. "Would you rather just take a picture~?" Izaya suddenly asked, making Kana realize that she'd been staring. She furrowed her brows and sat up.

"Go get dressed you pervert," she mumbled. Izaya was silent before he walked up to the bed and crawled onto it. Kana blinked at him in confusion and moved away a bit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm living up to the title you just gave me," he said quietly as he leaned slowly towards her ear and took her earlobe between his teeth, making her shiver. Izaya straddled Kana's hips and rubbed her neck gently. Kana moaned against her will and blushed.

_No…_

She was showing vulnerability. She wasn't keeping her wall up. It was going to happen again…

Izaya began to lower his hands to Kana's proportionate breasts.

_No…_

She wasn't in control. She was being dominated.

Izaya then attached his mouth to the v of her breasts.

_No!_

Kana shoved the informant away and sent a subtle message by smacking him across the face. Izaya looked surprised, then angry. He glared at the girl, but saw something different on her face. "Don't fucking touch me without permission," she growled, a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. Izaya's eyebrows raised and he grinned again.

"Did I strike another chord, Kana-chan?" he smirked. Kana glared harder and stood up. "Aw, what's wrong? Are you thinking of that little tragedy eight years ago?" Kana's glare suddenly dissipated. Izaya let out a chuckle and went to his dresser, grabbing his pants and putting them on. He looked at Kana again and studied her face.

Kana was practically steaming. Her face was red, her eyes were burning, and her fists were clenched tightly. Izaya smirked and moved towards her and put two fingers on the bottom-side of her chin, making her jump and look at him. "Did you think I didn't do my research?"

"Don't you dare…" Kana said lowly, turning her face away. Izaya rolled his eyes and cupped her face, pushing her roughly against the wall and making her cry out. He gripped her soft chin and leaned in so he was merely an inch from her face.

"I dug up some juicy information, my dear. Something awful happened to you, didn't it; something you can't seem to get over. You feel the need to dominate a man… how intriguing. What happened, I wonder? Did you get into some bad trouble? Need the money? Come on and be honest with me, Kana-chan."

**Sorry, but the chapter was getting too long. Next chapter, we will find out what's wrong with Izaya's new business partner.**

**Read and review, promote your ideas, yadda yadda yadda… peace out my Wayward Sons!**


End file.
